Due to need for an electrical light source, illuminated gunsights in current use for weapons such as military rifles and the like have a number of drawbacks. Since military arms are frequently used under rugged, adverse conditions in which the arms become wet and are subject to wide temperature variations as well as mechanical shocks and vibrations, electrically illuminated gunsights are more likely to incur damage than nonelectrical gunsights. Electrically illuminated gunsights frequently utilize integrated circuitry that can be damaged by nuclear generated electromagnetic pulses in addition to being rendered inoperative when soaked with water. Even during daylight, electrically illuminated gunsights may require electrical energy for their operation, so that if the electrical components of the gunsights fail to function, the gunsight's effectiveness can be compromised during daylight hours.
Gunsights which emit signals detectable to observers other than the operator of the weapon, such as the AN/PAQ-4 infrared aiming light, broadcast the operator's position to everyone that is wearing night vision goggles. Operating weapons equipped with such sights is therefore not necessarily in the best interests of the shooter.
Since military personnel may be required to wear head gear such as gas masks and, when operating at night, utilize night vision goggles, the distance that the eye of the operator must be placed with respect to the gunsight can be compromised with current gunsight configurations. Therefore, there is a need for a gunsight which accommodates such equipment.